


Pocket

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Can Mark and Jack get into a REALLY bad argument and end up fucking as sort of an apology? Bottom Mark please.</p><p>*fart noise*</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Warnings: kissing, fingering, anal sex, orgasm delay/denial (kinda).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can Mark and Jack get into a REALLY bad argument and end up fucking as sort of an apology? Bottom Mark please.
> 
> *fart noise*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kissing, fingering, anal sex, orgasm delay/denial (kinda).

Mark growled angrily, basically turning their bed upside down in an attempt to find his phone. He was in the process of moving the bed entirely when Jack came out of the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “What the _fuck_ are you doin’?!” he asked as Mark was dropping the mattress.

He turned around, throwing his hands up dramatically. “I can’t find my fucking phone!”

“So you’re tearing the room apart?” Jack placed his hands on his hips and cocked them.

Mark glared at the Irishman. “If it was _your_ phone, you’d be doing the same thing, so don’t give me that shit!” He continued angrily throwing pillows in his search.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, beginning to walk out of the room. That was, until he got hit in the face by a stray pillow. He turned to Mark, growling quietly. “Will you fuckin’ _quit_?! You just hit me, you ass!”

The American rolled his eyes. “Oh, boo hoo. Big fuckin’ deal, Jack. It was a _pillow_.”

Jack grabbed Mark’s arm, causing him to turn around and come face to face with him. “Will you quit bein’ such a fuckin’ dick?!”

“I’ll quit being a dick once I find my phone.” He shook free from Jack’s grasp, looking him up and down.

The Irishman narrowed his eyes, glaring at Mark. He growled again, putting his hands on Mark’s chest and pushing him backward onto the bed. “What the hell are y-”

Jack was quick to cover Mark’s rambling mouth with his own, their teeth clanking harshly in the process. Jack kissed the other possessively, anger radiating from him. He bit Mark’s lip sharply, causing the American to yelp. “ _Shut up, Mark._ ” Jack grabbed the other’s wrists, bringing them up and pinning them down above his head. He leaned in, trailing kisses down Mark‘s jaw to his neck. “I am _sick_ of hearin’ you fuckin’ whine and complain.” Jack bit down rather hard on Mark’s pulse point, making Mark let out a pleasured grunt. “You’ve been such a fuckin’ _pain_ lately.” The Irishman’s grip tightened on Mark’s wrists as he tried to break free. Jack gave a more gentle warning bite to Mark’s collarbone. “You better behave.” Blue flicked up to meet brown and Mark gave a pathetic whine at the look in Jack’s eyes. Jack only chuckled.

“J-Jack,” Mark groaned, slightly rolling his hips up to meet Jack’s.

“Shut up,” Jack growled in return, continuing his assault on Mark’s neck. The American bit his lip to quiet the noises that attempted to escape him. Jack released his hands from Mark’s wrists, slithering down his body to quickly remove his shirt. Jack placed sloppy open mouthed kisses to Mark’s torso and all Mark could do was groan as Jack nipped at his sensitive flesh.

Mark swallowed thickly and ran light fingers through Jack’s hair, letting out a sigh of relief when he heard Jack give a quiet moan. He then tightened his fingers, pulling Jack’s hair until he met him for a passionate kiss. Jack gripped Mark’s bicep, digging his nails into the skin and causing Mark to groan. Jack pulled away, panting and out of breath. Mark’s hands fumbled with trying to remove the Irishman’s shirt, eventually pulling it over his head. His wrists were quickly caught in strong hands and his eyes met Jack’s.

Jack smirked down at his lover, beginning to slowly circle his hips against Mark’s. The American let out a loud grunt, bucking his hips up to meet Jack’s movements. Jack ground his hips hard, ceasing all action. Mark whined at the loss of friction and looked up at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack chuckled darkly. The Irishman placed his lips back against Mark’s and kissed him roughly, nipping at his lower lip.

The American whimpered when Jack began to move down his body. Jack only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s impatience and tugged both his sweats and boxers off. Jack smiled as he watched Mark’s erection spring up from its confines to smack lightly against his toned stomach. Mark bit his lip and sighed happily.

Jack gave a kitten lick to the head of Mark’s cock and the man under him was keening instantly. He bucked his hips up and gave a whimper of the Irishman’s given name. Jack placed a hand on Mark’s hip and held him down as he continued to lick and suck at his aching cock. “Jack, p-lease…” Jack snickered at Mark’s begging and decided to take mercy, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table.

He applied a generous amount of the substance to his fingers and ran his index finger along Mark’s hole, causing the other to yelp. Jack placed loving kisses and bites to Mark’s inner thighs as he gently pressed into him. Fingers ran through lime green hair and Jack hummed as he entered his second finger, as well. Mark whimpered at the slight pain of Jack scissoring him open and his fingers tightened in Jack’s hair. The Irishman soon added a third finger, thrusting them leisurely and turning Mark into a grunting mess. He chuckled rather darkly, crooking the digits and making Mark see stars. “Sean, oh _god_ , please fuck me!” Mark bit down on his lip after the words left his mouth.

Jack sucked the head of Mark’s cock as he brushed his prostate again. The fingers in his hair tugged and Jack groaned in pleasure. He removed both his mouth and his fingers, wiping the excess lube on the bed sheets. He quickly made his way back up to Mark, kissing him roughly. The American slipped his knee between Jack’s legs, rubbing his hard cock beautifully and making Jack moan against Mark’s lips.

Once Jack’s sweats and boxers were removed, he covered his cock in lube and lined up with Mark’s hole. Without warning, he pushed in and Mark whined loudly. Jack smirked evilly and gave minuscule thrusts of his hips. “Jack, _please_.” The Irishman grinned, loving when Mark would beg. He pulled out almost completely, only to buck his hips again quickly. Mark belted out a loud moan and clawed at the sheets below.

“Like that?” Jack asked, leaning down to nip at Mark’s neck as he kept thrusting hard. “Like when I fuck you like this?” He sucked a deep purple lovebite on Mark’s neck, pulling back to admire his work. He sped his hips up and looked down at Mark, noticing how his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was agape. “Fuck, you look so gorgeous for me, Mark.” He swept a stray hair off of the other’s forehead and bucked his hips harder. Mark groaned and rutted back against Jack. “So needy… So impatient…” Jack slowed his hips, but kept bucking hard into Mark.

With a change of positioning and a rather glorious thrust, Mark’s eyes shot open and a deep moan fell past his lips. “F-fuck, right there!” Jack only thrust harder, causing Mark to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut, again.

The Irishman grabbed a hold of Mark’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Bet you wanna cum so bad, don’tcha?” Mark nodded quickly, pulling a quiet laugh from Jack. “Why should I let you?” He squeezed at the base of Mark’s cock and the American looked up at him, his eyes begging. “You were bein’ a fuckin’ ass, earlier…” Jack gave a hard thrust and Mark moaned wantonly.

“Please, Jack, _please_ l-let me cum. I… I promise I’ll be good. I’m s-orry I was being a d-dick earlier, fuck. _Please_ , Sean…”

Jack smirked down at his lover as he continued his thrusts. The look Mark had on his face and the way he stuttered over words made it impossible for Jack to deny him. His grip loosened on the other’s cock and he began stroking it again, causing Mark to sigh happily. He was soon cumming, coating Jack’s hand and his own stomach. Jack followed, pulling out before he came to add to the mess on Mark.

They breathed heavily and stared at each other. Jack leaned down, trying his best to avoid the drying cum on Mark’s tummy, and kissed him lovingly. He pulled away enough to speak without it being muffled. “By the way,” he began, a sly smirk on his lips. “Phone’s in your pants pocket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
